bridlefandomcom-20200214-history
Sojourner
"The only mistake one can make is not to question things they would promise you is the truth." - Sojourner Sojourner, so named for his misplacement in a far away land, is a Unicorn halfbreed, born to the parentage of Tipsy Trick and the Zebra Chieftainess Wild Winds. History Sojourner's father, a baker, just so happened to be the friend of a famous explorer, Compass Rose. Together, they went on many marvelous adventures. On one of these adventures (Deep into the Equestrian Jungles) Tipsy met Wild, and of that meeting came a child. Growing up, Sojourner always felt isolated from his peers. Thanks to the strange ways of pony genetics, he ended up completely like his father, a unicorn in almost every way (save his eyes, which maintain a rather Zebraesque shape.) This by itself was enough to isolate him, but take being the son of the chieftainess, and unusually clumsy at that, and you had the perfect mixture for a disaster. Eventually, his father and Compass Rose returned, finding Wild Winds with his child. Promptly, she left Sojourner with them and told Tipsy to take him, saying nothing more than "He belongs with you." Moving to Manehattern, Sojourner found himself at the lowest point in his life. Listening to his father drone all day long, trying to get Sojourner into the 'family business' of pastry baking, Sojourner found himself spending more and more time at the mansion of Compass Rose. Listening to her stories of adventure enthralled the young unicorn, who would take her periods of napping to sneak peaks into her vast book collection. One day, while searching through her library, he finally discovered his calling; through a combination of Tao philosophy, and the stories of grand adventure and peril, He decided the only way to make his life perfect was to put everything in balance. He would explore the world, learning everything he could, and learning how to balance both himself and others in the Eternal Balance, and make them whole and without pain. Cutie Mark Sojourner's cutie mark is the YinYang, a representation of his Spiritual awareness and desire to improve the lives of others. Mechanical Benefits: +2 to concentration checks. +2 to knowledge checks involving Aligned creatures, and a +2 bonus to spellcraft checks when identifying spells with elemental descriptors. Spell: Lesser Restoration. Sojourner can naturally insure a balance in other's, returning them to the state they are supposed to exist in, rather than the unbalanced, imperfect state instilled into them by physical force or spell. Memories ...I remember the first time I Went hunting on the plains. I had just barely grown old enough to participate, and despite the protests of many of my so called friends, I was given the role of honor as the hunt leader. I had never been happier than I was on that day, watching my plan come to fruition as we finished off the beast with a well placed spear.... ...The smell of burning pastry will always mark the first time I tried to bake something. That oven will never be the same again. I still think the thing is burping up purple smoke. My father isn't happy with me about that one. though, he isn't happy with me about a lot of things... ...Compass. She was an amazing Filly. Her adventures from the tombs of the Egyptian kings to the ancient Citadel's of the far East kingdoms still enrapture me. I just hope I can replicate her deeds one of these days... Personality Sojourner is generally very reserved and quiet, preferring to view things from an outside perspective, without bias or other input: he simply wishes to create and support his own worldview based on his experiences. If you didn't know him, he could almost seem cruelly disinterested, his voice sometimes seeming passionless and robotic, his descriptions void of emotional outburst and opinion. He always does his best to be polite, everywhere from casual conversation to heated discussion, always looking to see from all points of view, rarely giving his own view on a subject unless coerced. Though sometimes he can seem lazy, he enjoys good, hard work when he can finally get around to actually doing something. He can occasionally seem self centered, especially when connecting current conversation to some past memory or experience. Those who know him see the mask removed: a shy but eager learner, looking to learn everything he can about the world and how it works. A jokester, with an often twisted sense of humor. A loyal ally, willing to stand up for his friends, whether protecting their physical forms or their beliefs. And an accepting pony, looking to understand, rather than challenge the way other's work. Favorite Food: Biscuits and Jam Favorite Drink: Ice Tea Favorite Book: Legends of Equestria: Modern Retelling's Favorite Music: Techno (Trance, House, and Dubstep), Classical (Beethooven, Bach, Mozart) Theme 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XZXKdtw34E Theme 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17PM-UMVud8 Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f49JZ9v79iM Connections A Better Tomorrow (Shining Hope) Met beneath a tree in Zebrica. A Dusty Road (Dusty Tomes) Worked as a Guide for in Zebrica. Library Assistant ''(Sapphire) Met while exploring the Library. ''A Fall for the Better (Bookend) Saved from an untimely death. Stat Block and Sheet Sojourner, male unicorn Archivist6 : CR 5; ECL 6; Medium-size Magical Beast(unicorn); HD 6d6+6; hp 34; Init -4; Spd 30 ft; AC 14 (+3 studded leather, +2 Dex, -1 Vulnerable); Ranged light crossbow +5 (1d8/crit 19-20); AL CG; SA Spells; SQ SLA (Lesser Restoration)at-will; SV Fort +8, Ref +6, Will +9; Str 12, Dex 14, Con 13, Int 20, Wis 14, Cha 11.Skills and Feats: Concentration +11, Decipher Script +10, Heal +7, Knowledge Arcana +11, Knowledge: Architecture +9, Knowledge: Dungeoneering +13, Knowledge: Geography +10, Knowledge: History +10, Knowledge: Local +9, Knowledge: Nature +11, Knowledge: Nobility +11, Knowledge: Religion +10, Knowledge: The Planes +13, Profession (baker) +4, Search +10, Spellcraft +10; Enduring Mark, Versatile Mark (Lesser Restoration), Academic Priest, Iron Will, Spell Focus (Enchantment)l, Scribe Scroll .Equipment: Braclet of Protection +1, MWK Studded Leather, MWK Light Crossbow, 10 Bolts, Cloak of Resistance +2,Lesser Metamagic Rod (Extend). Category:PCs